


Artistic

by Mikari



Category: Doodlez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikari/pseuds/Mikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry for "Doodlez".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic

Artistic

Poem 01: A Work of Art

Black and white,  
With a little color,  
The TV shines bright,  
Here comes Doodlez!

The artist's hand,  
Draws a little cutie,  
There he stands,  
Ready for duty.

The boy goes on a journey,  
Filled with mystery and learning.  
He lives by the will of the hand,  
The hand the artist commands.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Poem 02: Artistic World

A white horizon and a few black lines,  
It has begun, those are sure signs.  
Adventures will come of all kinds,  
In this world that the hand defines.

There will be mysteries to solve,  
Challenges to face with resolve,  
Until the ink from the pen dissolves,  
All to make the fine art evolve.

An image, an idea, brought to life,  
After so many thoughts and strife,  
Then the colors together swirled,  
Deep in this endless artistic world.

The hand, the boy and many others,  
Marching together like brothers,  
Into a painted world they travel,  
And many mysteries unravel.

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy Bit: http://mikari.piratesboard.net
> 
> Deviant Art: http://mikaristar.deviantart.com
> 
> Fanart Central: http://fanart-central.net/user/AzureMikari/
> 
> Twitter: http://twitter.com/MiliAzure


End file.
